Before
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "If you won't act like my father then I see no reason to act like your son, Mikael."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairings:**

Mikael and Klaus

Klaus/Elijah (one-sided)

**Summary:** "If you won't act like my father then I see no reason to act like your son, Mikael."

**M note: **I wrote this because of a request and honestly I'm probably going to hell for typing it. I don't ship it and I made this appalling on purpose.

Anyway this person gave me the grossest ship they could think of for this show and told me to write something disgusting.

No one has to read this if they find it that disturbing, I mean its common sense and I am not trying to offend anyone.

I added the unrequited Klaus/Elijah-longing to see Esther go bat-shit to make this all the more fucked up because why not.

**Warning:** The story is AU. Has 'non-con' and dubious material. Rape-sort of. The characters are ooc. and Klaus is 22 years old.

* * *

**10th century**

Weeks have passed him by and he is still cold as the snow won't let them be.

Winter is upon them but he doesn't care about it.

The only thing he craves is his father's thick cock.

It keeps him up at night, the dreams and thoughts of what it would be like to have his father's attention for a few minutes.

They have been hooking up for a few weeks now. He hates it but not as much with time.

At least he's gaining experience. That's something needed, he thinks.

It all started one day with Klaus being yet again an incredible disappointment in his father's eyes as he failed to kill a bear or something equally terrifying.

Finn had been excused from the task at hand for being a pacifist but only because he gave Mikael a great tactical approach on where to place traps to reap better rewards.

Kol accomplished it with a cheerful smile like a damn psycho and Elijah looked like he just wanted to take the longest shower of life because he was covered in so much blood.

Once everyone had left and only Klaus stayed behind at Mikael's command.

Klaus spoke quietly, anger was present even though he tried to cool it off to not get in more trouble.

Only now that no one else was present did he speak words that had been on his mind for a while.

He father had to respect that.

His less than forthcoming presentation of the words left things to be desired though.

Somehow he knew he would have time on his side to rectify it.

"If you won't act like my father then I see no reason to act like your son, Mikael."

Using his name like that and aloud.

He knew deep down that was both brave and stupid because it was disrespectful.

Klaus knew the second the words were out in the open that he wouldn't be able to take them back.

Oh how he wished he could. So that what happened next would have stopped before it even had a chance to begin.

Now he just wants it to end once for all.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a man, one way or another."

He doesn't like the way in which the words echo all around him sending fear deep into his bones.

.

He's seen the way his mother and father go at it like bunnies in need of each other.

The way he takes her against anything in the house.

Mainly the kitchen table when his siblings aren't around.

Seeing for himself the manner in which both leave satisfied, in a better mood.

He wants that.

Klaus would do anything to make his father at least a bit kinder towards him.

For him it's never been about love or desire.

Only the need for attention. Approval.

Nothing more.

So one day when Esther says she is taking his siblings out for some cumbersome errand he cannot be bothered to question or care for, he makes his move.

Mikael is asleep on his bed as he has been for the past hour. He looks troubled, angry.

Powerful and beautiful even in sleep.

Fear is ever present. He pushes it down.

It is not needed or wanted.

Not now.

Not in this moment.

Light snoring is the only noise to fill the silence.

Mother's calming potion worked to perfection. As he knew it would.

Sad that is the one thought on his mind at the time as he moves onto the bed slowly and crawls over to his father's side.

"I want you to see me like you see Freya or Henrik. If this is the only way I can have your attention without the need for cruel words."

He gives a humorless chuckle.

"This hatred that seems to eat at you from the inside whenever you look at me. Then so be it, father."

Klaus unbuckles the belt to Mikael's pants slowly, tosses it on the floor and tugs at him slowly through his under-clothing.

Few seconds pass before his father is hard as rock under his fingertips.

Klaus can't help but feel good at the thought that he made this happen.

Mikael is close to cumming because of him. But he finds it odd that he wants more.

Need is the best way to describe the urge to see it. His father's penis covered in pre-cum and sweat.

He wants to taste it, his victory.

Nothing will stop him.

Not even the fear that someone might see him, that Mikael might wake up.

He's come thus far to shy away now.

With a sigh of both relief and anticipation he smiles something wicked, hungry.

Pulls down Mikaels under-clothing quickly then surveys his work.

Blushing dark red as he licks his lips and takes a second smell him.

Anticipation gets the better of him easily as he gives it no fight.

His licks are slow down and up his tip, sucking roughly while picturing Elijah under him.

He's always loved his brother best and doing this 'sin-full' act would be so much more enticing if he was the one standing in the door way, watching.

Judgemental, disturbed. Aroused and full of guilt.

.

.

Cock in hand but quiet like a mouse he begins.

With no idea how much time has passed him by.

He hears Kol teasing Rebekah about something and Finn complains about tedious pranks to Elijah as he laughs while Freya screams their names in anger.

He knows he should hurry.

That he is in dangerous territory and psychology fucked up on so many levels but he doesn't stop.

Instead he sees his father's icy blue eyes when he accidentally moaned his brother's name.

His eyes are hazy as he is not all that awake. But he tugs at Nik's hair as he says words Klaus didn't think he'd hear.

"Continue, boy."

Klaus nods for a second as pre-cum drips from his lips to the the bed he refrains from showing any emotion.

His mother walks into the house with a crying Henrik in her arms and Klaus approached climax at the thought of her catching them.

Mikael thrusts roughly into his face when he pictures his wife standing in the door way.

Her horror stricken face as she sees what it is that her favorite son and husband have been up to.

What she would do if she caught them in such a comprising position.

With a final thrust he pulls Klaus away from him and cums into his chest.

.

.

.

"I'm done with you, get out."

"Understood"

With the words he is assured a while of peace so he doesn't bother asking for anything else and just starts to clean himself up before leaving.

It may take days, months or years but his father will acknowledge him.

_One way or another._

The words disgust him more than anything else.

Klaus smiles something fake when he catches Elijah's eyes.

He gives him a weird look as he sees him walk out of his parents bedroom but ignores it the second someone calls his name.


End file.
